How To Train Your Dragon One-Shots
by Thisizausername
Summary: Just One-Shots of HTTYD you may request me using PM's or in the reviews and I will gladly do it (If I can) The main couples are Hiccstrid and Heathlegs. If you do request me please tell me what timeline you want it to be in.
1. Jealous

**Hey people! This is my first story on . But I have done multiple fanfictions so I know what I'm doing don't worry!**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON 4 (The volcano never exploded) SO YES HICCSTRID!**

 **Rated T for language (Its not that bad though)**

 **Summary: A new guy shows up at the Edge and Hiccup starts to get jealous**

 **Author's P.O.V.**

There was a faint noise coming from the distance on the Edge. Nothing new, but one thing about it caught Hiccups attention...it sounded like an injured dragon!  
"C'mon Bud!" Hiccup called as he ran closer to the noise. The closer he got the more he knew it was a Deadly Nadder! And actually the more he thought about it he didn't see Astrid yet today!

He instantly ran faster Toothless not to far behind. Once he go to the scene though he was a bit disappointed. No Astrid, no Stormfly. It was a Deadly Nadder and it was in a net, instead of Stormfly's blue it had red, and instead of her yellow it had black. Hiccup, slowly moved toward the dragon holding out his hand, but he stopped in his tacks on what he saw...a saddle?

"What are you doing?" the dragon riders head snapped up, it was a boy. He was very muscular with a sleeveless shirt on. (Of course he had pants) he had a helmet on so you could only see parts of his black hair. "I asked you a question!" he stated. "I heard that dragon from my hut! I wanted to help it!" Hiccup pleaded. The boy stepped toward Hiccup.

"The names Magnus." Magnus said. "H-Hiccup." He replied. "Oh! Your Stoick's kid!" Magnus exclaimed. _This is weird_ Hiccup thought to himself. No guy just comes around and after like 5 minutes becomes friendly. "This is Killer." Magnus said pointing to his dragon. We were shot down by some dragon hunters and landed here. "Uh, do you have a knife or something to get him out?" he asked.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Where's Hiccup!?" Astrid asked/yelled at Snotlout while shaking his shoulders. "I don't know!" Snotlout yelled back at the insane lady. "Oh, Hiccup? He's right there!" Fishlegs said while passing them. Astrid let go of Snotlout and ran near to where Hiccup was landing. "Who's that?" Tuffnut asked. "I don't know, he's not from Berk. Me and Tuffnut have pranked everyone there." Ruffnut stated proudly.

"His name's Magnus." Hiccup said before they could all ask. "Magnus from left to right it's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Astrid." Hiccup introduced.

~~~Time Skip to tomorrow morning~~~

Hiccup offered Magnus a room of his own which he gladly took. Killer even had his own pen now, right next to Stormfly's. Hiccup wasn't there this morning because his father sent him a Terror Mail to come to Berk as fast as he could. "So, uh where are you going?" Magnus questioned Astrid. "I usually go to the forest and practice my axe throwing when I'm bored." she replied.

"Oh! Axe throwing I love doing that!" he said. "Cool, you can join me I have a bunch of extra axe's there." she said with a smile. "Thanks!" his heart was racing _she is beautiful_ he could've sworn she had a crush on him, "I'll ask her out tonight." he muttered to himself."

Now, I know what your thinking, 'They just met!' but he's probably going to be leaving soon and someone is probably going to go to her before him if he waits 5 years to get to know her. So why not? And plus their Vikings they barley ever think!

Hiccup just got back from Berk, there was a big dragon problem which I would rather not go into. He and Astrid agreed on meeting up in the forest tonight for a date. He started walking to the spot they agreed on but he stopped when he saw Magnus...watching Astrid?

He was drooling while watching her. Hiccups hands became fists and he walked toward Magnus "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "N-Nothing!" Magnus protested and before Hiccup could speak he was out of there.

Hiccup was now keeping a close eye on Magnus. He knew it was stupid, but ever since last night he never trusted the guy. _He was probably doing something else and your just paranoid_ Hiccup thought.

He let out a sigh and stood up walking out of his hut. "Hiccup, you've been acting weird lately." Astrid stated putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking." Astrid smiled "About what?" she asked seductively just to make him embarrassed...and boy did it work. He was blushing redder then a tomato.

She laughed before kissing his cheek and walking off. What was he so worried about? Astrid loved him! What did Magnus have that he didn't? Other then muscles and his entire village having a crush on him, and being the chiefs son in his village. Oh crap...

Hiccup only had one of those things. Astrid deserved a guy that's strong and brave. Not... a Hiccup.

He sighed once again. Magnus and Astrid started to become really good friends and hanging out almost all the time, which didn't help Hiccup. Astrid said that she had a crush on him since she was 10! And that was before he even met Toothless!

Hiccup didn't know anymore! Does she like him? Does she like Magnus? Does she like neither of them?!

He was going insane. Of course she likes him they are dating! And she only met Magnus like two days ago.

"Hiccup you have officially gone insane." He muttered to himself. He was watching Astrid and Magnus in the woods throwing axes. "You said you were good at this." Magnus remarked. "I am!" Astrid stated. "Let me show you something." he said then he went behind her and grabbed her arms putting her body against his.

Hiccup was getting mad but calmed down, he can trust Astrid just not Magnus. "Then throw it like that." he said and Hiccup swore that he humped her while doing it. "Holy shit." Hiccup said under his breath.

And lets get one thing strait! He is NOT jealous (that's what he thinks) he just thinks-no knows that Magnus likes his girlfriend and is trying to get her to like him and Hiccup hates that! So it's not jealousy!

This is really getting out of hand! They sat next to each other at breakfast! I know! Crazy right? Hiccup cant believe it! And just the other day, get this they built something together!

Hiccup has had it, he is going to tell Astrid that she can have Magnus!

He knocked on her door and she quickly opened it. "Hiccup you know that _you_ don't have to knock." she said. "I have to uh tell you something." he said nervously. "Ok what is it?" She asked. Astrid sat down on her bed and patted the open spot next to her for Hiccup to take, which he did.

"So, you and Magnus have been hanging out a lot lately." he said and she nodded "And I wanted you to know that-" Hiccup took a deep breath "IfyoulikehimthenyoucanhavehimIwantthebestforyouandasmuchasitwillhurtmeknowingthatyouarehappyandsafewillmakemeok!" (If you like him then you can have him I want the best for you and as much as it will hurt me knowing that you are safe and happy will make me ok)

Astrid looked at him seriously for a moment before breaking out in laughter. She almost fell to the floor! "Your jealous! That's so adorable!" she laughed and Hiccup blushed "I am not!" he defended.

"I need you to know one thing." she said "Yeah?" he questioned "I love you more then anything and no matter what, nothing will change that."

And she sealed her promise with a kiss.

 **I know probably not what you expected, I didn't expect it either so don't worry. If you have an idea for a one-shot and what me to write it then just tell me it in the reviews! I will gladly do it!**

 **Words: 1,387**


	2. Mother Issues

**It's been awhile! I have only 2 one-shot ideas so I might post twice. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Astrid groaned and got up at her mothers call for her. The blonde was still trying to get used to life on Berk. Astrid's parents had gotten divorced when she was very young. So she had bounced around two huts for most of her life and when she moved to the edge having her own was like a huge sigh of relief.

She ran downstairs and waved her hand to her mothers new husband Tovi (I saw the TV while I was thinking about it). His family had moved in also so she never got any privacy. He had three kids. He wasn't divorced but his wife had died years ago. There was a girl with light brown hair and was about13, and a pair of twin boys with messy jet black hair.

Astrid scratched the side of her face and sat down at the now large table. Her mother passed around soup and Astrid tilted her head slightly. They barely had soup on the edge. She shrugged and began to eat it. "Astrid, sweetie, your father want's to see you today." her mother had said and she simply nodded. "Hey, hey Astrid can you take us on a ride with Stormfly!" one of the twins questioned her while pulling on her arm. She looked down at him trying to remember which one he was.

The twins loved her. She promised that she would take them on a ride one day. But their older sister didn't like her so much. For reasons that Astrid didn't know, but also didn't really care that much. "Astrid!" she shook her head as the twins pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah when I get back from my dads I will, okay?" the biggest smile crossed their faces and they hugged and thanked her a million times.

"You would be good with kids." Astrid threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Not this again." she muttered and her mother raised and eyebrow. "Yes this again Astrid! You are almost 19!" Astrid chuckled and shook her head. "Mom, I don't want to have kids at 19! That's way to soon!" the women groaned and pointed to Astrids step-sister, Alva. "Alva can't wait to have kids!"

Astrid groaned again. Alva was the complete opposite of Astrid. She was an amazing cook, did errands all the time and hated to fight. "I'm NOT Alva!" she yelled out and her mother narrowed her eyes and shook her head and turned around now ignoring the blonde. Astrid stood up and walked out of the hut ignoring Hiccup when he questioned what was wrong when she walked past him.

Astrid got Stormfly and flew off without a word. Once they were far from Berk she leaned back onto Stormfly and sighed. The Nadder squawked and Astrid patted her on the back. She turned her head and saw a familiar Night fury, with an even more familiar boy on top of him.

"Astrid can you please just tell me whats wrong?" she asked and she sat up and looked at him. "My mom, she's so annoying!" Hiccup nodded and he wished he could just hug her at that moment. "Yeah." he said with a sigh. "I know how you feel." Astrid shook her head and put her head in her hands. "At least your dad came around. My mom hated when I wanted to go out and slay dragons -sorry guys- and hated it even more when I wanted to go out and adventure with them!" Hiccup went to say something but stopped. "She just wants me in the kitchen and to run errands and settle down with a man and have kids. Which by all means I want kids but not at 18! Like is she insane!"

Hiccup licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I think she does have something going on up there." Astrid let out a small laugh and smiled at him. "Thanks Hiccup, I needed that." her lips thinned and she looked around them. "I should be heading back, mom said that dad wants to see me." Hiccup nodded and had Toothless turn around. "Race you?" before he could get and answer she was off. 'No fair!"

* * *

Astrid still remembered the day she formally met Valka. The two hit it off almost instantly just telling one another stories. "I used to make something called Yaknog, Hiccup claimed he loved it, but I found him throwing up in his hut about a year ago." she said with a smile and hiccup put his palms in the air "Guilty as charged." Astrid put her head on his shoulder and Valka smiled.

"Lucky, you know the way I found out that my 'famous' fish weren't good was because of Gobber, he can't keep his trap shut." the three let out a laugh and Hiccup snaked and arm around Astrid's shoulders. "So I'm cooking from now on?" the two women nodded. "You are a good cook." Astrid said as she let out a small quiet yawn. "You are! He made me his fish a week ago and they are amazing son!" Valka said, her accent starting to kick in. Astrid looked out the window to see the stars and moon glued to the dark sky.

"Well I better head back home." the blonde said and kissed Hiccup on the cheek before she stood up. "It was nice meeting you Valka." she said as she held out a hand, but Valka instead stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight Astrid." she said and the dragon rider had a huge smile on her face. "You too Valka." she said and started to head to a hut to face the storm that was her mother.

But the smile didn't leave her face. Valka was the mother that she never had.

* * *

Astrid knocked on her mothers door, only to be greeted by Ake. One of the twins. She could finally tell them apart. Nadim was slightly taller and scrawnier than Ake was. "Hey Astrid! It's been awhile!" he said and hugged his 'sister' Astrid returned the greeting. She was married and lived with Hiccup now. Ake stepped aside and Astrid walked into the home. She saw Alva talking to a boy and Nadim eyeing the said boy carefully. Once Ake closed the door Nadim got up and ran to Astrid. "Hey! I missed you so much!" Astrid chuckled and hugged him back. Alva simply waved at her and the boy smiled and waved also "Hey General!" he yelled out.

"Dad n' your mom are out in the Great Hall." Nadim stated and Astrid nodded. "Can you two go out and get them for me? I have some news." the twins gave her a confused look but shrugged and ran out to get the two. Astrid sat down across from Alva and the boy. Alva an Astrid had grown closer over the years, closer than they were anyways. "So who's he?" Alva looked at Astrid and gave her a look that said 'please don't embarrass me.'

"Jack." she answered as she bit her lower lip and Astrid nodded and held out a hand. "Hey Jack." the boy was hesitant at first but took her hand. "Nice to met you General." It was silent for awhile after that, very awkward silence, they kept looking at each other waiting for one of them to say something. "So, you two going out?" Alva gave her a panicked looked and Jack blushed.

Alva narrowed her eyes at Astrid and started to mentally plan her revenge. Jack looked over to Alva and took her hands in his and opened his mouth to speak but just before he could Ake and Nadim barged in with her mom and Tovi in tow. "Hey Astrid!" Her mother greeted a huge smile on her face. Astrid looked over to Jack and gave him a sympathetic look. "Uh I think you should-"

"Yeah." he agreed and got up before walking out of the house. "So Nadim and Ake said that you had news." Tovi pointed out as he and his wife sat down next to Alva. Astrid nodded and looked around to see everyone sitting impatiently. "Well, uh I just found out that I'm er, expecting a chi-"

Before she could finish her mother had pulled her into a hug. A hug that Astrid had never received from anyone except for Valka. A motherly hug. Astrid didn't feel right when she got it, she felt like she was doing something wrong. Valka had given Astrid these hugs all the time. Why was her mom just giving her one of these now? Astrid hugged her back with one arm before she pushed her mom off of her and was met with a million more hugs from the rest of them.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know!" her mom yelled out excitedly and Astrid gave her a fake smile and nodded. It didn't feel right, her mother was more proud than she's ever been of her daughter now that she's starting a family. Which Astrid understood, but Valka never failed to tell Astrid how proud she was of her. "I'm going to go break the news to dad." she said with a smile as she started to walk out of the house still trying to think of what had just happened.

* * *

Valka and Hiccup were the first to be there when Astrid had the babies. They were twins, a girl and a boy, a dirty blonde boy named Fin and a brunette girl named Haley. Astrid would never admit it but she was a bit sad. Her mother had held her hand less than a month ago and stated that she would be there the entire time. But she wasn't, Astrid didn't know what the hell she was doing.

It wasn't until the next day that her mother had come. The gang had met them before she did. They left a bit ago but Valka and Hiccup never left her side. Both assuring her over and over that they wouldn't leave her alone. She barged into the room and Astrid silently prayed that the twins didn't wake up. "Astrid!" she whisper yelled and pulled her bed-ridden daughter into a hug. Astrid never returned the hug and just waited until her mom stopped hugging her. "Hey mom." she said with a yawn.

"Hello Sabra." Valka greeted while Hiccup stayed quiet rocking Fin in his arms. "Where's uh- Haley...?" Sabra asked unsure of the name and Astrid pointed to a crib "Got the name right." Astrid stated but her mother ignored her and ran to the crib and picked up the child. The instant she did so the child began to cry and at the sound of his sister crying Fin began to do so also. Astrid put her head in her hands. "T's fine Mom." Astrid said and gestured for her to give the baby back. "Never said I was sorry." her mom mumbled before handing the child to her.

Astrid would've blown up and screamed at her if her children weren't wailing right now. Instead she let out a long exhale and thinned her lips. She bounced Haley up and down in her arms whispering calming things to her. Valka looked at Astrid and Sabra it was clear that they didn't have a strong relationship. Valka had figured it out when everyone, including her step-family and biological father came to see her except for her mother the other day. Once the twins had calmed down Astrid asked Valka to take them both to the crib and she simply nodded and took the two children.

"So, Astrid how do you plan to spend the rest of your days while your watching the children." Astrid looked up to Sabra and raised and eyebrow. "Mom, I'm the General, you know the chiefs second-in-command..." she began and her mother shook her head "Nonsense, you're a mother now Astrid, and plus isn't Snotlout the new second-in-command?"

"Temporarily, mom, I'm going back to being General in a year or so." her mother looked like Astrid had just became crazy and she shook her head. "But, who's going to watch over the twins?" Astrid pointed to Valka. "She already volunteered, she's perfect for it." Astrid stated and her mother narrowed her eyes and she mumbled out "She abandoned her child years ago." Astrid widened her eyes and started to get up but was pushed down by Hiccup. Astrid pointed to the door. "Out. Now." she commanded and her mother was outraged. "Wh-"

"Now."

* * *

Astrid was never close to her mother. No she wasn't. But when she had to light her boat on fire a tear ran down her face. The woman confused her most of the time yes, but she was still her mother. Astrid gulped and lit the arrow on fire and pointed it in the air shooting it for it to hit the boat she was now on. She had an old helmet above her coffin. Astrid turned her head to see everyone else lighting their own arrows on fire and shooting up into the air. The blonde dropped the bow and her head turned and slightly fell. "I love you." she muttered licking her chapped lips.

They were three words she didn't say to her mother since she was a young and innocent child. Since she used those three words whenever she wanted, she abused the power of them. Astrid felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly knew who it belonged to. Hiccup. She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. But to her surprise. It wasn't Hiccup, but Valka. She didn't care though and if anything hugged her tighter. When she pulled away she turned to see her husband.

"I'm sorry." is all he said and he hugged her before kissing her on the forehead. "Why's mommy crying?" the two looked down to see Haley and fin. They were now 5. "She lost someone important to her." Hiccup answered and when Haley hugged her leg Fin lifted up his favorite blanket and gave it to her before hugging her other leg. "I love you mommy." Astrid nodded and her lips thinned. "I love you both so, so much. You will never know." Haley smiled up at her "I love you more."

"In your dreams.

* * *

 **That took awhile. I don't know why but I always had the head cannon that Astrid and her mother were never close and that her parents left each other. I don't know where I got it, it just came to me like years ago. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Heathers Back (Request)

**Hey! This was requested by** ** _Jokermask18_** **sorry if it's not what you expected!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Heather could see Berk in the distance. She was the Berserkers chief after Mala and Dagur got married. Well up until recently when the two had made the decision to have the Berserks move to the Defenders Of The Wings' island. Heather took this chance to visit Berk. To visit _Fishlegs._ Just hearing his name made her blush. The two had to split after she became the chief and he had to go back to Berk. But now she could visit him just about whenever she wanted. "There Windshear." the raven hair girl told her dragon who gracefully landed where Heather had told her to. She got off the Razorwhip and scratched under her chin before taking off her hood.

She gained the villagers attention but ignored them and just started to walk through the crowd, Windshear behind her. "Heather!" she smiled and turned to see Astrid they put their arms up and their forearms hit one another as they spun in a circle before they hugged each other. "It's so good to see you again!" the blonde happily said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Heather questioned and Astrid shrugged. "Tuff is probably off causing trouble and Snotlout and Fishlegs are probably trying to impress Ruffnut." Heather was a bit surprised at first and hesitantly nodded. "And Hiccup?"

"You know, he's chief now, off doing that." Heather licked her lips "Any idea where Fishlegs is?" Astrid was about to repeat what she had said earlier but a villager had interrupted her.

"He's in the arena, not looking the best." Heather looked at Astrid and sheepishly smiled and shrugged. "It's fine go ahead." Heather turned around thanking her and running off to the arena. While she was running there she took in how Berk had changed. There were more dragons and people almost always smiled. There were a few buildings she didn't recognize. And she couldn't help but stop in front of Stoicks statue for a moment to pay her respects. But she was still in a hurry.

When she got to the arena Fishlegs was sitting on a crate his head in his hands and Meatlug trying to comfort him. "Fishlegs..." she began and she heard a sniffle before he looked up at her. "H-Heather?" a smile crossed his face but it was soon covered by guilt and he looked away from her. "Hey, what's wrong." she had the calmest voice he's ever heard and he closed his eyes not noticing at first when she hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry." is all he said and she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. Before she could say anything he stopped her with a long exhale. "I-I after you left and became the chief I couldn't take being here without you. I just k-kept trying to impress Ruffnut. A-and so did Snotlout...but she chose him over me." she was a bit hurt by the fact that he had fallen for someone else but she nodded and stood up.

"Wh-Where are you going?" he stuttered and she shrugged "None of your business." if he listened more closely he would've noticed how upset she was. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the arena.

* * *

Fishlegs overheard Ruffnut crying out 'Uncle! Uncle! Or Aunt! Whatever you want me to say!" he ran toward the sound and saw Heather and Ruffnut. He ran in-between the two of them. "Yeah! Fishlegs! Tell her that she's gone insane!" Ruffnut yelled out. Fishlegs put his hands on her shoulders "What are you doing?" she put her head down and blushed. "Sh-She hurt you..." Heather wasn't usually like this. Not like this at all, she had let herself be vulnerable to him.

"You didn't need to do that." he began and her lips thinned as she looked back up to him. "Why not?" it took him awhile to answer but he pulled her closer to him so his mouth was now close to her ear.

"Because I've always loved you more."

Her eyes widened and she smiled before their lips touched. Ruffnut groaned in the back round and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Now all you got is me." Snotlout said to her but she put her hand on his face and pushed him away. "Eret Son of Eret! I'm coming!" She cried out and Snotlout raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

"She'll come back, they always do." Tuffnut laughed aloud when he said that. "Just like Astrid?"

"Give it time!"

* * *

 **Sorry that was a bit short, rushed and OOC. Hope you enjoyed _Jokermask18!_**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
